Droas
Demonym: Draotian Droas is a nation of gnomes on the continent of Leira. Droas is in the northern forest and includes the Ezel Mountains. The gnomes of Droas established a government consisting of a High Minister, a council of 20 men and women made up of former Lords, and current Lords over each village, town, and city. The Citadel of Droas is Bertelis. Droas is basically split into two main groups, the "Riverfolk" and the "Mountainfolk", each with their biases towards one another. Those living in the Ezel Mountains, including in and around Marno, are a hearty farming folk, very warm and inviting to strangers and kin. While the mountains are rich in stone, unlike in Ashar and in areas down near the mouth of the Amlug River, there aren't many ruins of the Ca-Coul civilizations. It seems that the stone was merely harvested here by the Ca-Coul, but used down south. There are many who mine and quarry the stone still today. When it comes to agriculture, rice, pineapple, and peanuts have been farmed in the region for as long as it's been civilized. The principle crop for these agriculturists though is rice and export through Bertelis has granted Droas most of it's wealth. History: After many years of rule under the Asharian king, the gnomes of the mountain city or Marno began to become disgruntled with what they perceived as neglect and favoritism of those in the Citadel and surrounding lands of Caradoc. Most in Bertelis still remained loyal to the throne. That is, until the Great War. In the 4th Century, the halflings of Rathana pushed further into the lands of the gnomes, war soon started. The King decided to keep ranks of soldiers according to their geographic location in an attempt to develop greater unity within the ranks. It became apparent that the northerners would be favored to head the army into battle. As casualties mounted from the northern gnomes, effecting even those in and around Bertelis, they began to cite this and other grievance and the plight of war as the moment to strike up revolution. With the gnomes of Bertelis now in agreement with those of Marno, the northerners soon began to simply defy the King. They deserted the army, they refused to abide by royal decrees. Soon the people began to fight to obtain freedom from the Kingdom of Ashar. While the war between Ashar and Rathana (as well as Droas, eventually) is commonly known in Leira as the Great War, according to the Droads it is divided into the Great War and the Revolution. Many years after the Revolution and establishment of Bertelis as the Citadel, the city became overrun with crime and dark practices. Bertelis is known throughout Sefyll to those who study magic as the birthplace of Necromancy. Oris Beveral, the father of necromancy in the 5th Century began to raise a cult of followers near the port slums in Bertelis, planning and seeding the ideas of killing and overthrowing the Lord of Bertelis, the High Minister, and the wealthy who live there. The High Minister of Droas appealed to the Government of Silrire who sent Marshals and guards from Oran Aethel who tracked down and arrested Oris and his cohort of necromancers. They were promptly executed, but the ideals of Oris and his cult have continued to fester in Bertelis. Many various areas in Sefyll practice black magic and Necromancy as a focus has grown in power. The Night of Revolution: In Droas, this holiday is the night commonly accepted as the night that Bertelis agreed to stand with the Halflings of the Marno and the northern territories. It’s held on the 4th day of the second week of Barundar. The Halflings light great bonfires on hills and up in the mountains that are tended to and sometimes last for days. They also have great meals celebrating the bounties of the nation.